<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jacaranda by brightbabyblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655433">jacaranda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightbabyblue/pseuds/brightbabyblue'>brightbabyblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Memories of the Alhambra (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives Nobody Dies, Fix-It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, excessive self indulgence on the author's part, mentions of sexual activity but nothing happens lol, minor characters mentioned and repurposed, written during the quarantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightbabyblue/pseuds/brightbabyblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyeongseok catches his eyes and smirks. “What’s with that look?” he asks, not unplayfully. </p><p>Jinwoo returns the smile. “Just admiring you. Am I not allowed?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yoo Jin Woo/Cha Hyeong Seok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>jacaranda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoo Jinwoo reclines on the bed, his head falling back against the pillow. The soft pattering of water from the shower can be heard from behind the door of the master bathroom a few meters away. Allowing the sound to relax him further, Jinwoo extends his limbs in a mighty stretch, a soft groan escaping involuntarily from the feeling of release. He settles back down again, letting his tired muscles sink into the buttery soft sheets.</p><p>He keeps meaning to ask Hyeongseok where he bought them from. Knowing his expensive tastes, they were probably imported from some boutique luxury producer in Italy or Egypt or something. They’re so soft, the thread count must be insanely high. Even after this evening’s rigorous activity, they remain smooth and inviting against Jinwoo’s sensitive skin.</p><p>Well, they are a bit messy now. But in a good way.</p><p>On the nightstand, Jinwoo’s phone buzzes three times in close succession. He reaches over to pick it up and squints at the screen. Three messages from Jeonghun stare back expectantly.</p><p>“<em>The article just went live</em>,” the first reads.</p><p>“<em>We have your statement drafted to send out to the press in the morning</em>,” reads the second. The third contains no text, only a link.</p><p>Jinwoo swipes the phone open with his thumb and the article pops up obediently. It’s the gossip section of a well-known news website.</p><p>“<strong>J-One Holdings CEO spotted with actress Go Yura</strong>,” declares the headline. Below it is a picture of Jinwoo and Yura at a modestly fancy restaurant that was taken a few days ago. A candle flickers on the table between them, casting soft shadows on their faces and reflecting off of the glasses of red wine that wait next to each of their right hands. Judging by their faces, anyone would assume they were caught in a candid moment of engaging - perhaps even flirtatious - conversation.</p><p>It was a staged photo though, of course. Their publicists arranged it a week or so beforehand, and the table had been carefully placed such that any paparazzi would have an unobstructed shot of them both. The article below the picture fleshed out the suggestion that the picture teased at: that the two were in the beginnings of a romantic entanglement.</p><p>But Jinwoo knows better, and so does Yura. They both reviewed its contents before it was published. Nothing in it would come as a surprise.</p><p>It was an arrangement of convenience. Go Yura was a former idol singer crossing over into acting whose budding career would benefit from the buzz of being linked to a successful businessman. Jinwoo himself was the leader of an immensely profitable company who couldn’t afford for certain facts about his personal life to come to light to the general public, lest its stocks take a tumble and stakeholders start to jump ship en masse. And of course, the paparazzi who snapped the photos would get an enormous payout for them. By all accounts, it was a win for everyone involved.</p><p>Jinwoo hates these arrangements. He wishes it didn’t have to be this way. But, like so many things in the business world, he simply accepted it as a necessary evil and kept it moving. Yura is beautiful, he can admit, he isn’t blind, and definitely the kind of girl the press would love to see him go out with. But Jinwoo found her personality distasteful, and prefers to spend as little time with her as he could get away with while still fulfilling the terms of their agreement. There isn’t anything else linking them together, and once it was over, they would move on as if nothing happened.</p><p>And besides, Jinwoo has his heart set on someone else entirely.</p><p>“<em>Thanks</em>,” Jinwoo types out in response. “<em>Good work. Take the rest of the night off. See you tomorrow.</em>”</p><p>Another message arrives a few seconds after he hits send. “<em>Thank you, sir. See you soon.</em>”</p><p>The bathroom door clicks open just then, drawing Jinwoo’s eyes up from his eyes. A cloud of humid air tumbles out into the bedroom as Hyeongseok steps out, barefoot and wrapped in a dark blue bathrobe, his hair still damp. Jinwoo practically purrs with satisfaction at the sight. No matter how many times they do this, it still knocks him out every time.</p><p>Hyeongseok catches his eyes and smirks. “What’s with that look?” he asks, not unplayfully.</p><p>Jinwoo returns the smile. “Just admiring you. Am I not allowed?”</p><p>Hyeongseok walks over to the bed where Jinwoo is still lying, a flap of bedsheet covering his lap in the barest attempt at modesty. He sits down on the edge, next to Jinwoo.</p><p>“Of course you’re allowed. I might be doing some admiring myself, with you all indecent.”</p><p>Jinwoo is too old to blush. He does it anyway. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”</p><p>Hyeongseok hums.</p><p>“Are you hungry?” he asks Jinwoo. “We could order some food. It is pretty late.”</p><p>Jinwoo sneaks a glance at the clock on the nightstand. Nearly a quarter past nine.</p><p>“I could go for something to eat, I guess,” replies Jinwoo. He has other appetites in mind, though.</p><p>Seeing Hyeongseok’s face softened by the lamplight, Jinwoo is reminded anew of how lucky he is. How lucky they are. They had been through a lot, together and separately. It wasn’t always easy. Admitting to one another and to themselves that they wanted this was half the journey. But having this, the time alone together, basking in each other, finally accepting and embracing what they had always felt - it made the struggle worth it and then some. Jinwoo wants to kiss him so, so badly.</p><p>So he does. Scooting back against the headboard so he can sit up straight, he leans forward to capture Hyeongseok’s lips in a tender kiss. Hyeongseok returns it automatically, moving his mouth against Jinwoo’s with a nearly inaudible sigh. He smells like shampoo and a hint of aftershave. It feels so good, melting into each other like this. Having Hyeongseok so close, his strong, shrewd, brilliant, amazing lover right there with him. Jinwoo wants it forever.</p><p>Hyeongseok has other plans. He abruptly draws back, though not leaving much space between them. “I’ll order something. You should get in the shower.”</p><p>It’s Jinwoo’s turn to smirk now. “What’s the point of cleaning up if we’re just going to get messy again?”</p><p>He punctuates the rhetorical question by propelling himself back against Hyeongseok’s lips, more insistent this time, eager. Jinwoo injects some heat into the kiss, never wanting to miss an opportunity to let Hyeongseok know how he feels, how much he wants this, wants him.</p><p>And oh, he wants. The kiss grows hotter and deeper as they both remember what they had gotten up to earlier, the memory forming a heady haze in their desire-addled minds. Jinwoo feels more than hears Hyeongseok moan into the kiss, and it emboldens him to reach for the belt of his robe, moving to pull it open so that they’re both bare again.</p><p>But Hyeongseok stops him. His hand shoots down to capture Jinwoo’s own, stilling it against his waist. He pulls back, with visible difficulty. “Come on. We can’t.”</p><p>Jinwoo wants to pout, bat his eyelashes, suck the firm column of Hyeongseok’s neck until he gives him what he wants. It’s not dignified, but that’s what Hyeongseok brings out in him. Instead Jinwoo opts to kiss him again, Hyeongseok’s lips wet and soft and so perfect against his own.</p><p>But this time it’s Jinwoo who pulls back, and Hyeongseok leans forward, chasing his lips. A pang of raw heat shoots through him, the thrill of being able to make this calm and poised man forget himself. If Hyeongseok can make Jinwoo lose his cool so easily, he might as well try to level the playing field.</p><p>“I guess we do have an early morning tomorrow,” concedes Jinwoo with a dramatic sigh. “Do you have your ticket already?”</p><p>Hyeongseok flashes his phone at Jinwoo, the screen displaying the boarding pass for tomorrow’s flight. Incheon to Barcelona, 10 A.M. a few hours after Jinwoo’s own flight is scheduled to depart.</p><p>“Ready for your presentation? You’re one of the first up to speak. You nervous?”</p><p>Hyeongseok is referring to the tech industry trade show they’ll both be attending in Barcelona that week. Jinwoo has a presentation lined up about the immersive augmented reality game that allows players to interact with one another and form alliances or become adversaries in the real world. The J-One programmers are still working out some kinks in the coding, but it is without a doubt shaping up to be the company’s most ambitious and exciting project yet.</p><p>“I’m as ready as I can be right now. I’ll probably be reading the flash cards right up until I get on stage, though,” replies Jinwoo. Presentations make him nervous, but his confidence in his business overrides it. Especially knowing Hyeongseok will be there.</p><p>Hyeongseok nods thoughtfully.</p><p>“Hey,” he says, changing the subject. “Once the trade show is over, what do you say we take a day trip? Just the two of us.” Jinwoo perks his head to the side.</p><p>“Sure. Do you have anywhere in mind?”</p><p>Hyeongseok contemplates for a moment. “I was thinking Granada. It’s easy to get there from Barcelona by train, and we can see the sights for a day.” He pauses, and then says, “Plus, that’s where the game was originally set. It’d probably be nice to see the place it was inspired by.”</p><p>At this, Jinwoo feels a smile warm his face. He loves this man so much. “I love that idea.” He closes his eyes and lets himself fall back onto the pillows. “I haven’t looked at a scenery or a monument for fun in such a long time.”</p><p>“Okay,” says Hyeongseok. “Let’s do it then.”</p><p>Jinwoo opens his eyes and finds Hyeongseok smiling at him with such warmth it feels like he’s going to burst with it.</p><p>It’s a perfect feeling. Even when they have to pack up and leave, having this for just a little while will hold him over for the time they’ll be apart, professional personas turned on. They’ll come back to each other. They always do.</p><p>Jinwoo hums. “Yeah. Let’s go.”</p><p>They’re going to be alright.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Young Thug meme] "Yeah this looks gay and sappy as fuck, post it" - me the whole time I was writing this mess.</p><p>Anyways, I was rewatching the show and I kept thinking to myself, "You know what, if only Jinwoo and Hyeongseok had never fallen out and actually managed to admit that they had feelings for each other, none of this shit would've happened." And thus was born....whatever this is.</p><p>If you're wondering where Professor Cha is in all this, let's assume he's out of the picture somehow. Maybe he keeled over one day and died from the stress of being a heartless asshole, making the world a better place by leaving it. /it's what she deserves.gif</p><p>Hope you enjoyed this exercise in mindless self-indulgence. Thanks for reading! ♥️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>